


I'm Sorry I Can't Fight This Monster My Love

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher Trash [6]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Jaskier, Cuddles, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier has a nightmare, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Let them be Soft, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Short, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Softness, geralt is hard to write, horror and the wild, i love that that's a tag, i'm sorry joey, idk - Freeform, let our boys have comfort, little miss why so sad, lots of gay, the amazing devil has taken over my life, they've made up, tumblr post, very gay, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Geralt knows he's forgiven, so why can't he forgive himself for the pain he caused his precious bard to suffer?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Trash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077
Comments: 5
Kudos: 156





	I'm Sorry I Can't Fight This Monster My Love

His bard was hurting and Geralt knew the ailment wasn’t physical… which meant he couldn’t slice through it with his blades. Whenever they spent the night in a forested area, Jaskier always tended to pull their bedrolls in front of the fire, and sleep next to Geralt. Next to him, Jaskier’s back was turned, but Geralt could tell he was too tense to be sleeping. Something was keeping his bard awake… “Are you okay?” Geralt tried asking, Jaskier liked it when he used his words, and he often only spoke if they were alone. The bard had managed to decipher his various hums and grunts. Jaskier didn’t respond, only curling further into himself, keeping shadows at bay.

“Don’t,” the bard suddenly said. Geralt froze, his hand hovering just over Jaskier’s hair. “I’m fine, just go to sleep,” he insisted. Geralt rolled his eyes,

“You aren’t.” Jaskier flinched when Geralt began to run his fingers through his hair, but quickly relaxed into the touch. Geralt couldn’t help but smile to himself, proud his bard trusted him enough to unravel even just a little bit. Jaskier had spent so much time tearing down the walls Geralt had built around himself, the witcher had been wanting to return the favor. The problem was Jaskier’s walls seemed to be thousands of times thicker and stronger than Geralt’s.

Soon, Jaskier slowly began to let himself melt into the witcher’s hold. After a good ten minutes of Geralt just petting Jaskier’s hair, the bard finally turned around to face him. He could see Jaskier’s eyes in the dark, the blue shining through the darkness. “I’m sorry,” the bard whispered, pain glistening in his eyes. Geralt’s heart was breaking, he knew exactly what Jaskier was apologizing for. “I don’t  _ mean _ to be obnoxious, or eccentric, or loud. I know I shouldn’t have dragged you to Cintra. I shouldn’t have gotten between you and Yennefer, I shouldn’t have -” Geralt leaned forward and softly kissed Jaskier’s lips, shutting him up.

“You had a nightmare my bard,” Geralt grumbled as he traced the palm of his hand up and down Jaskier’s back. “The only kind of monster I can not fight for you…” Jaskier blinked, an expression of unsureness crossing his face. Geralt leaned forward again, but this time he kissed Jaskier’s forehead. Jaskier seemed to relax as Geralt wrapped his arms around him. Geralt let Jaskier rest his head on his shoulders, crying tears down his back. “I’m so sorry Julek, I know it isn’t much, but I am.” Geralt felt Jaskier smile slightly, “I love you Julian, I’m never leaving you again.” He laid the bard back down, and covered him in both of their quilts. This time, Jaskier  _ did _ end up turning to curl deeply into Geralt’s chest, using him as a pillow. The witcher hesitated, then continued to run his hands down Jaskier’s back. He knew he didn’t deserve his bard, but he wouldn’t be letting him go again anytime soon.


End file.
